


Despite the Distance

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr site Imagine your OTP - "Imagine your OTP in different countries, and Person staying up very late just to see Person B on webcam"</p>
<p>Dave's in Italy and Aaron is keeping in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite the Distance

Every day at 2 pm, for the last several days and for the immediate future, Aaron stops what he’s doing and logs onto Skype.  It’s 11 pm in Brindisi, Italy, and Dave’s been there for just about a week, with his mother and his sister.  His Uncle Giuseppe, is 92 and after a series of strokes, it seems that it’s finally his time. 

Dave’s mother wanted to go back to say goodbye to her last sibling and Dave’s sister, Rosa went along.  Dave purchased the house they live in and Rosa has been Mama’s constant companion, which has been a huge relief for Dave, letting him live and work in DC and not worry (too much) about his mother in Long Island. 

Since today is Saturday, there’s no rush and Aaron can logon in his office at home.  Dave comes on a couple of minutes later and when he sees Aaron, his smile takes ten years off his face.  “Aaron!  Damn, it’s good to see you.  Seems like longer than a day.  So how’s the day off?”

“We’re good here, just chores and helping Jack with some homework for Monday.  How are things there, any change?”

Dave shakes his head and sips from his wine glass before he continues. “Nope, still holding on.  He’s had last rights, twice, actually.  Mama thought maybe he didn’t want to go because he wasn’t sure it was safe, so she called the priest back.”  Dave runs his hand through his thick hair and scratches his head, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door.  “Honestly, Aaron?  I think he’s just hanging on for the attention.  Seriously, there’s a dozen people in and out during the day, family and doctors and priests and friends.  It’s nuts.”

“I doubt he’s doing it on purpose, Dave, but I’m sure it feels that way,” he says, chuckling.  “You doing okay, eating right?  You look tired.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.  There’s a never ending supply of both food and wine here and I’m having both.  But I just want to come home.  It’s been nice seeing Mama and Rosa, and everyone, but I want my life back and I want to sleep in my own bed.  Oh, guess what?  Mama asked if I’m missing ‘my friend’ and Rosa said ‘Davey misses his boy friend’ and Mama said ‘Yeah, whatever’ which means you are now almost a legitimate person in my life.  Pretty good, eh?  Maybe worth two weeks of hell.”

Aaron can’t help but laugh, the ongoing drama of Dave’s family is so different than his own family’s quiet agreement not to discuss Aaron’s new life.  But Dave desperately wants his mother to accept the two of them.  Aaron wants that too, but mainly for Jack to have more of a family and so that Dave doesn’t have to agonize over holidays with his birth family or holidays with his chosen family.   “Did you point out that since we’re together, she has an instant grandson?  Go ahead and use it, if you think it’ll help.”

Dave nods and yawns.  “Sorry, babe, long day.  Rosa told her and showed her some pictures on her phone, and I think that’s part of the thaw.  Dangle a grandchild in front of any woman in my family and you get instant points.  Speaking of, is Jack around?”

“Yeah, he’s anxious to see you.”  Aaron opens the door and sticks his head out, calling for his son.

“Ciao, Babbo!  How are you, are you coming home soon?” Jack asks, settling himself in Aaron’s chair in front of the computer.  Aaron realized just recently that he’s too big to sit comfortably on his lap.

“Hey,mio figlio, I’m good.  Coming home as soon as I can.  So you miss me?”

Jack nods and leans towards the computer to whisper, “Yeah, very much.  Dad made his meatloaf last night.  We need you home.”

“Your dad is just afraid of seasoning.  I think we can even fix his meatloaf.  I heard you had a good play in your soccer game on Thursday,” Dave says and sits back listening to their son explain his soccer match.  All Dave needs to do is nod and occasionally say “Really?  Then what?”

After a few minutes, Jack finishes his story and Aaron helps him off the chair, shooing him out of the room so he can say goodnight.  Before he can, there’s a knock on Dave’s door and his sister pokes her head in, waves Dave over and starts whispering. 

“Well, this might be it, Aaron,” Dave says when he comes back.  “I don’t want to be awful, but I really hope so.  I’ll call you if it’s not too late tonight or talk with you tomorrow, okay?”

Aaron smiles.  “Call me if anything happens, it’s never too late.  I love you, you know?”

Dave nods and reaches out to touch the screen.  “Yeah, I know.  I love you, too.  I’ll talk to you as soon as something happens or the same time tomorrow.”

“Go take care of your family there and get your ass back to your family here,” Aaron says, smiling.  “Night, Dave.”

“Night, Aaron.”

 


End file.
